Wander (Main protagonist)
Wander (real name unknown The Greater Hater) is the main protagonist; an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He is the titular character of Wander Over Yonder. Personality Wander has a very friendly, kind hearted, and also lovable personality, though others find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying, notably Lord Hater. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning, with a very strong moral center. Though he can be naive, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be, and is capable of problem-solving on the spot and outsmarting his adversaries with little effort. Wander likes everyone he meets and always sees the good in people rather than the bad. Wander aspires to explore different worlds, try new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs evil reign. Wander likes making people happy and jumps at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. He and his best friend Sylvia travel leisurely all throughout the galaxy, often getting themselves into many exciting and dangerous situations. Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times where he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really wanted or needed, suggesting his need to help others is being driven by a sense of compulsion. Wander struggles when his assistance isn't needed, and he may take on large amounts of stress if he is unable to help anyone for a while. He also gets very defensive over people he has formed attachments with, as shown in "The Toddler" when he snapped at some shoppers who insulted his and Sylvia's parenting skills, and the reckless behavior of the toddler they were looking after. His empathetic, protective nature can also make him susceptible to manipulation, as shown in "The Stray". Abilities, Skills, and Tools 'Musical Talent' Wander is known to have fair musical talent. He has an excellent singing voice and breaks into song on many occasions. He is talented on the banjo, which he is most often seen playing. He can also play the drums, kazoo, and guitar, as shown in "The Greatest", "The Tourist", "The Birthday Boy", and the animatic for "The Prisoner", respectively. 'Stamina/Speed' Wander has boundless energy and can move very quickly. One example is during his chase with Lord Hater in "The Picnic" in which he runs so fast, he ends up running over him. 'Orbble Juice' Wander uses orbble juice to create large bubbles which he and Sylvia use for transportation through outer space and otherwise. 'Hat' Wander's hat contains a plethora of useful items, though it is known to only give the user merely what they need, as opposed to what they actually want. He sometimes uses it to sleep in. Relationships 'Main Characters' 'Sylvia' Wander and Sylvia are inseparable friends and traveling companions, roaming across the universe together. They know each other very well and are accepting of each others strengths and weaknesses, each going out of their way to help the other. There are, however, a few times Wander has disagreed or had arguments with Sylvia. One instance was in "The Toddler", when he angrily whispered to Sylvia due to the fact she wasn't caring for Huckleberry Knucklehead the right way. Wander very often relies on Sylvia to protect him from various dangers and threats, and genuinely acknowledges and respects her strength. He often provides Sylvia with a voice of reason, and actively works to keep her calm and happy, fully aware of her brash and rough-and-tumble personality. 'Lord Hater' Wander believes Lord Hater to be his friend (despite Lord Hater's clear dislike of him). In "The Buddies", Wander explains that he is aware of Lord Hater's reputation throughout the galaxy as the "ultimate evil", though Wander states he truly believes that Hater still had good in him, deep down. Lord Hater, however, deeply despises Wander's kind nature. He thinks of Wander as a highly skilled adversary, and has hired various bounty hunters to track him down. There have been a few times Wander actually disliked Lord Hater or stood against him. One example is when he crawls away in fear while Lord Hater is ranting. Another is when he is shocked to hear about Westley wanting to take him to Hater instead of have fun. The first time Wander actually faces against Lord Hater is when Hater barges into a diner asking for food, and he angrily announces that he won't get what he wants, only to realize he's taking out his lunch ("The Greatest", "The Little Guy", "The Helper"). Wander gives Lord Hater a present in "The Gift" (a hand-drawn picture of himself and Sylvia, saying "You're welcome. ♥ Wander"), and makes the Watchdogs believe that the gifts they received from him are actually from Lord Hater, making them happy and more efficient at their jobs. 'Commander Peepers' Wander and Peepers first met in "The Greatest". Wander sees Peepers and says "Look at you and your little hat! You're so cute I can't stand it! Trade!" Peepers wants to capture Wander and make evil spread over the universe because of him (as revealed in "The Bounty"). Wander believes Peepers is not really a bad guy, despite having been captured by him before. He is amiable towards Peepers, calling him "Mister" Peepers, as opposed to "Commander" Peepers, and sees him as cute. Peepers sees Wander, at first, as a "hyperactive, wandering weirdo" not worthy of Hater's attention, but later admits that Wander really is a "sly, cunning, and crafty genius" ("The Prisoner"). 'Recurring Characters' 'Emperor Awesome' So far, Wander's relationship with Awesome is somewhat on-and-off. Wander shows absolutely no interest in Awesome's actions, and makes no attempt to stop him in any of his plans ("The Picnic", "The Party Animal"). Despite the fact that Awesome says he will "get" Wander for partying better than him, he still asks Wander to text him a photo of Lord Hater, and generally seems disinterested in Wander's actions. Wander gives Awesome a present in "The Gift" (a picture of Awesome, saying "To: Emperor Awesome - You're awesome!"). 'Watchdogs' The Watchdogs do not like Wander and always try to capture him, being loyal to Lord Hater. They do sometimes, however, approve of Wander's actions. Wander first urges the Watchdogs to abandon their mission to attend the fair at Binglebopolopolis, and later has them sing along to a big musical number at Lord Hater's birthday party. They also fell prey to Wander's happiness after receiving gifts from him, though they believed the gifts to be from Lord Hater. 'Others' 'Westley' In "The Little Guy", Westley's goal was to capture Wander and Sylvia to Lord Hater, but in the end, he turned good and befriended Wander and Sylvia. Wander later visits Westley to deliver a gift to him ("The Gift"). 'Sir Brad Starlight' In "The Hero", Wander is enlisted to be Brad Starlight's "goofy sidekick" during his quest to go save Princess Demurra. Wander tries to help Brad tackle the Labyrinth of Delusion, but Brad insists that he doesn't need his "sidekick's" help. Only after Brad kidnaps Princess Demurra does Wander try to stop him and save Demurra along with Sylvia, King Draykor, and his army but Demurra handles it herself. Wander treats Brad with general kindness, even when Brad teams up with Lord Hater and attempts to destroy him with the Sword of Synergy ("The Enemies"). He also gives Brad a gift in "The Gift", implying that he does not hold a grudge against him. 'Trudi Traveler' In "The Tourist", Wander befriends Trudi and is astounded by how many places she states she has been to. It's unknown how they met, but they did meet each other sometime before the events of the episode. When Trudi mentions the "flooshy slooshy sloosh", something Wander hasn't see, Wander insists on visiting it, which delays his vacation with Sylvia on Ziziks. After going there, Wander quickly becomes competitive and is determined to visit every place Trudi goes to. After visiting several planets, Trudi challenges him to a race to Planet Pharphlung, and he abandons Sylvia to do so. However in the middle of the race, Wander witnesses the birth of a star and is left behind by Trudi. He realizes he has has been going about his travels the wrong way, and abandons the race to return to Sylvia to apologize. Trudi and several clones of herself search for Wander, revealing how she was able to visit so many planets in such a short amount of time. Their relationship is unknown as of this point, though it's possible he ended his friendship with her. However, Wander does give her and one of her clones a present in "The Gift", suggesting that he has forgiven her for her actions. 'Planet Janet' Wander and Janet first meet in "The Lonely Planet". Wander likes Janet at first, as she pampers him and treats him extremely nicely, but, due to Sylvia's presence, she quickly becomes jealous, and attempts to kill Sylvia, while also trying to keep Wander with her forever. Wander and Sylvia manage to escape Janet, but upon seeing how upset she becomes, Wander insists that they go back. Wander tries to spare Janet's feelings, but then finds that one of the rocks shot out from Janet during her rage gets trapped in her orbit, and becomes a moon named Maurice, allowing Wander and Sylvia to leave. Janet and Wander's relationship is unknown now but it's probably decent. Wander delivers a present to Janet in "The Gift". 'Queen Entozoa' Wander and Queen Entozoa seem to have met each other some time before the events of "The Fancy Party". They appear to have a good relationship, but in the end, it is revealed that a dragon ghost was keeping her alive for all those years. After the spirit accidentally possesses a sandwich, it commands its guards to destroy Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers. Their relationship now is unknown, though it is most likely antagonistic. However, Wander does deliver a present to the sandwich in "The Gift", suggesting that he does not hold a grudge against it. 'Little Bits' Wander finds Little Bits in "The Stray" and attempts to help take her to a distant relative or a kooky cat lady. Throughout the episode, Wander falls under her spell and does anything she says, including turning himself over to Lord Hater, but Sylvia manages to punch him out of her spell near the end of the episode. Wander remembers that there was "a little kitty, in the street", but seems to remember nothing else about Little Bits. Their relationship is, as of now, unknown, however, Wander does give her a present in "The Gift", suggesting that he does remember her. 'Ryder' In "The Rider", Wander seems to disapprove of Ryder's forceful and questionable methods, but still treats him with kindness. He accepts that Ryder and Sylvia make a good team, and admits that he may be better off finding a new partner. However, he returns to Sylvia despite this, and renews their friendship. Ryder is dumped on a planetoid after he tries to steal all of Lord Hater's stolen treasures. Their relationship is unsteady, but not overly antagonistic. Wander delivers a present to Ryder in "The Gift", implying that he does not hold a grudge against him. 'Dr. Screwball Jones' Dr. Screwball Jones is an upcoming character in Season 2. All that is known about the relationship is that he is Wander's enemy from the past. Appearances Season 1 Every episode of Season 1 but he does not talk in "The Gift 2: The Giftening". Shorts Every short, but does not talk in "The Smile". Season 2 Not known yet Songs 'Season 1' 'Solos' *"The Bronco's Buck" ("The Egg") *"Do You Know the Button Song" ("The Prisoner") *"Lord Hater's Skeleton Face Metal" ("The Prisoner") *"What's In The Box?" (first part, "The Box") *"Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" ("The Little Guy") *"The Tale of Brad Starlight" ("The Hero") *"The Best Buds Shake" ("The Buddies") *"Positive Song" ("The Liar") *"Brahms' Lullaby" ("The Stray") 'Solos (In A Duet)' *"Inside Your Mind" (Sylvia) ("The Void") *"Best Friends Forever" (Lord Hater) ("The Buddies") 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *"Your Happy Birthday Song" (with Sylvia and the Watchdogs) ("The Birthday Boy") 'Season 2' 'Others' 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *"Later Hater" (with Lord Hater and Sylvia) *"Disney XD 2014 Summer Anthem" (with Sylvia, Lord Hater, Steve the Llama, and other Disney Channel/Disney XD characters) International Voices Gallery Background Information *The creator, Craig McCracken's very first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body, wore a different looking hat, and held a staff. *In the sneak peek clip shown at Comic Con 2012, Wander had four hair strands on his head. In the series, he only has three. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander, also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph, Irving Du Bois from the show Phineas and Ferb, and had the Carnival Barker and the Tourist Father in Despicable Me. **In addition, Jack McBrayer's voice as Wander is highly similar to the one he used for Fix-it Felix, Jr. *Wander is attracted to small red lasers like a cat, as shown in "The Prisoner". *Wander is ambidextrous, as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *Wander's name is based on the verb of the same name, which is a term for exploring, moving, or turning. *In "The Fugitives", it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers to it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". *He uses his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner", "The Box", "The Lonely Planet", and "The Night". *In "The Bad Guy", he wears a fake mustache and pretends to be a villain, calling himself "Wild Wooly Wander". *The episode "The Egg" shows he is really good with caring for children. *"The Fugitives" states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: **Starts down in his left toe. **Rises up through his "guttyworks" (guts). **Makes his heart all warm and toasty. **Floats up past his uvula (or, as he puts it, "the dangly thing in his mouth"). **Ends at the top of his head. *He can knit sweaters, as shown in "The Pet" and "The Stray". *He doesn't like jellyfish pie, as revealed in "The Hat". *Wander can be easily be compared to Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series: they both play the banjo, help anyone in need, and though they mean well, they are occasionally naïve. *Wander speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and uses a lot of Southern vocabulary (eg: "Howdy, fellas!", "Hungry, little feller?", etc.). *Wander has his own background music whenever he is seen, consisting of mainly Country, Vaudeville or Bluegrass. *Wander is afraid of poisonous bugs, as shown in "The Night". *"The Lonely Planet" also revealed that Wander likes pancakes, waffles, and blueberry pie. *Wander can balance a spoon in the middle of his face where his nose should be. *Wander likes to dance, as shown in "The Party Animal" and "The Fancy Party". *Wander has, on at least one occasion, ripped a door right out of a wall. This shows that he may be stronger than he looks. *Wander knows how to perform the Heimlich maneuver and CPR shown in "The Little Guy" and "The Fancy Party". *So far, he and Sylvia are the only characters to appear in every episode. *"The Gift 2: The Giftening" is the only episode so far where Wander does not speak. * Wander, on occasion, likes to create his own sound effects for his actions. Such as saying "boink-boink" while raising his eyebrows, "ding!" when coming to a realization, and "gasp!" when shocked. * Wander is shown to be a somnambulist and a somniloquy, meaning he walks and talks in his sleep, in "The Day". He is also a deep sleeper. * Wander has a predilection for dressing up as a female. He has done so in "The Greatest", "The Good Deed", "The Date", and "The Enemies". His cross-dressing bears some similarity to Bugs Bunny, in that he generally only does so to distract, seduce, or mislead his opponent. * He resembles to Creaky Pete from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, another one of McCracken's works. * In "The Greater Hater", it is revealed that "Wander" is not really his name. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Wander Category:Males Category:Male Characters